1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a new shape of a spool for a roll dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention concerns a spool for a roll dispenser, which due to the form of its parts and inherent characteristics, allows safe handling in the operation it will be used for.
Modern industrial societies are always confronted to changes in the way they consume products. They are very demanding in the packing of the products. Thus, in the process of development, the ways in which the different companies do their packing have changed, as well as the way they close the packages or boxes of diverse goods.
One of the devices that man uses for closing packages is an adhesive tape.
At the present, an adhesive tape roll displays a circular central section, which is put on a spool or a hub of the correct size for the central section of the roll. At the same time, it displays a calibrated clutch so that the adhesive tape stretching out from the roll gets the right tension and measure according to the characteristics of the machine.
Nevertheless, in practice, the circular central section usually slides. This may happen because the central section is too big or the structure of the spool is worn out, thus causing a loss of tension, which means uneven working in the automatic devices.
Usually, this difficulty is due to the fact that whenever the roll slides around its spool; this one does not regulate the tension of the tape any more as should be done by the calibrated clutch of the spools.
In accordance with the research work done on this, the technical and bibliographical antecedents which are available to date, and in view of those negative elements in use, i.e. taped rolls and spools or hubs of a regular round shape, the decision was taken by the aforementioned applicant, to study the way to improve the technique and the structure needed in order to avoid the uneven performance of the automatic packing devices using round spool or hub.
That is why the present inventor developed a new structure for the central section for rolls and the corresponding design of the spool or hub that aims to making the procedure easier and without restrictions as to its functioning.
The operation and the mechanical understanding of the present invention will be analyzed next, referring to the descriptive figures, especially FIGS. 2, 4, and 5.